


Jedi Mind Tricked Padmé

by WixyPagan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU Verse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Jedi Mind Trick, Multi, will not be following canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their stay on Naboo, Anakin used Jedi mind tricks to force Padmé to love him even though she did not feel the same way and only say Anakin as a friend. Obi-Wan figures out that Padmé was mind tricked into loving Anakin and does his best to break the mind trick Anakin placed on Padmé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time on Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> I maintain the headcanon that Padmé was mind tricked by Anakin into loving him. It's the only way that the epic lack of chemistry between these two characters in the Star Wars prequels makes any sense to me.
> 
> Also, this fic will be an AU of sorts, so it won't exactly be following canon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Padmé and Anakin are at the lakeside palace on Naboo. They are on the balcony, looking at the beautiful scenery of Naboo’s lake country and talking.

Anakin turns to face Padmé. “You love me.” He says in a suggestive voice as he waves his hand in front of her face.

“No, I don’t, Anakin.” Padmé replies, moving away from Anakin.  
Anakin sighs and does the mind trick again. I guess I’ll have to mind trick Padmé a lot to get her to love me. He thinks, feeling annoyed that she doesn’t feel the same way about him that he feels about her. 

“Anakin, stop! I don’t love you!” Padmé says again, more forcefully this time. She turns and goes back inside the lake palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Later during dinner, Anakin once again tries the Jedi mind trick on Padmé yet again.

“Anakin, stop! I don’t love you, so stop using your Jedi mind tricks to force me to love you!” She shouts at him, getting irritated. She doesn’t usually get this easily irritated, but Anakin has spent the better part of an hour trying to use Jedi mind tricks on her to get her to love him when she has never felt anything but friendship towards Anakin. He keeps ignoring her when she tells him no and that she doesn’t love him. Being friends with Obi-Wan Kenobi was helpful in knowing what it is that Anakin is doing.

“But I love you, Padmé! I’ve thought about you everyday since we parted and it’s agony being with you because I love you so much! I want to be with you forever!” Anakin replies passionately.

“Well, i don’t love you, so stop. I should have demanded that Obi-Wan accompany me her to Naboo instead.” Padmé says irritably. Obi-Wan is much kinder and friendlier than Anakin is. She feels uncomfortable around Anakin. The two of them continue eating dinner without talking.


End file.
